Winning London
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: The Wildcats are off to boarding school in the UK? Can they handle it? Please read and review! Please. I am most likely to beg.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Gabi's POV

I can't believe it. I am currently sitting on Troy's lap staring right into the Big Ben. I'm in England! Principal Matsuki gave us all scholarships to St. Bennets Academy For Gifted Students. Even Ryan and Sharpay. We're all super excited.

" Ok, we have got to see the Big Ben,Westminster Abbey,Buckingham Palace," Taylor said grinning

" Chill,Tay we haven't gone out of the bus yet!" I say

" Besides all I wanna see is the court!" Chad says,and is promptly smacked in the head with a brochure by Taylor

" Alright you lot,out you go! We're here." The bus driver says.

We all get out and gasp.

Saint Bennets is huge. I mean bigger than East High.

" Damn this is huge. Really huge."

" Let's just hope the stage is big enough, for me." Sharpay says walking out We all just groan.

A young woman will glasses and curly blond hair opens the door.

" Well, you must be the Wildcats all the way from the States. I'm Miss. Fritton. Welcome to St. Bennets Academy. Since it's late,I'll have you all straight up to bed. Um,Taylor,and Gabriella, you're in 3 A, and Sharpay your in 3C, Boys you'll be rooming together in 5B, the dorm across the campus."

So much for late night activities.

" Allright, off you go."

With a quick kiss to our boyfriends,Tay and I ran upstairs trying to drown out Sharpays whining.

" Ah,like excuse me,where's the maid?, This place is dirrty and that Fritter Lady needs a makeover. I mean could you say desperate?"

We made it to 3A and knocked on the door.

" Alirght,Alright,don't get your knickers in a twist,I 'm coming!" A voice says. I see the door open to a A tall Redhead with black streaks running through her hair. She was wearing ripped jeans,combat boots and a tina turner top.

" Ah,you must be the Yanks for um East High,right?" She says

Um,Yanks?

" Yeah. I'm Taylor and this is Gabriella." Tay says.

" Blimey,I'm such an idiot. I am Francine. But everybody calls me Frankie. Call me Francine and you'll get a slap,got it?" She says fiercly.

" Oy,stop acting like such a chav Frankie !" Another girl walks up from Behind Frankie. She's wearing skinny jeans a black wifebeater and a long red scarf. She's got long black hair with streaks of blue in it.

" Excuse her,she's a bit shy around new people. I'm Darcy. Welcome to SBA. Here let me help you with that.' She picks up my suitcase and puts on the bottom bunk.

" Frankie let me bum a fag off ya!" Darcy says Franke tosses her a pack of ciggarettes. She offers one to me and Taylor who decline.

" Ok,so the lu's down the hall on your left and so's the showers. You gonna have to leg it in the morning if you don't to wash in the Channel. Becareful of the prefects,that kinda narky. But we're all basically ok. Except for Delly. She's a bit of a posh totty so to speak."

I just look at Taylor. Frankie takes in our bewildered expressions and laughs.

" Welcome to the UK,girls!" She says popping a ciggarette in her mouth.

Oh,what have we got ourselves into?


	2. Introductions and New Mates

Gabi's POV

I wake up to someone shaking me.

" Five more minutes mom." I turn over then realize where I am and fall out my bed

I hea a thump and then a groan

" Christ Gabriella, loud much ?" I hear a British voice say.

Oh my god, I am in London, in a posh boarding school!

" Be nice Frankie." I look up to see my new roomate Darcie dressed in skinny jeans,chucks, and an old concert tee.

" Wanna hand?" She stretches out her hand which i gladly take, Her hand is gentle, inviting, I am in daze but quickly pulled out of it by Tay

" Come on, get dressed, Me have to go meet the guys," She says, I pratically sprint to the showers, I turn on the shower and almost scream, I guess Darcie was right about the whole hot water thing, I kinda like Darcie, I mean she seems pretty cool but I don't know much about her.

Then I hear the click of heels into the bathroom.

" Did you hear, the americans are on our floor!" One voice says

" Oh you've got to be joking! We are in sixth form and what do we get in return, american freaks!"

Freaks?

" I dunno. Kelly told me that Lila told her that Chelsea saw the boys and they are totally fit. Especially the Bolton One."

Oh no, she didnt

" I guess he's mine then, fit only go for the fit, darling.' One snootily says

" Sorry Delly, but he's already taken. His girlfriend is on our floor. Th e rumor is her name is Gabriella."

" Well, this " Gabriella" well just have put up and shut up. Because I get what I want. And what I want is Troy Bolton.

Ok, that's it.

I swing out the door, now fully dressed.

The girls look back at me astonished.

" Um, which one of you is Delly?"

" That would be me. Duh." A blonde in the middle with so much collagen in her lips if i poked them they would explode

I walk up to and grab her hand,shaking it

" Hi I'm Gabriella,Troy Bolton's girlfriend, nice to meet you." I say sweetly

" So you're Gabriella. I've heard much about you. Hum, I though t you would be prettier." She says, her minions laugh

" Sorry to dissapoint you, but Troy and I dating. So, please, leave him alone."

" Sorry to dissapoint you darling, but I don't think I can do that." She says, her eyes flashing

" Try."

" Listen to me, and listen good. I am the fittest girl on campus. I can get any lad I want. And I mean any"

" Yeah, except Troy. I'm not sure he's into plastic surgery prositutes. I'll ask him if you like."

" Why you little bitch! I oughta teach you a lesson-

" And what would that lesson be Delly, only inject your tits 3 times a day?" A voice says behind us

It's Darcie

" Well if it isn't Darcie the Dyke? Howas your holiday on the island of Lesbos?"

" Piss off Delly, go paint your nails." Darcie says quick as a flash

One of Delly's minions moves towards Darcie but Delly hold hers

" She's not worth it Jackie. Besides I think we're done here any-way." With one last look, they saunter off

" Thanks for that. She was really starting to piss me off." I turn to her

" No biggie. Delly's a bitch and everybody knows it. Besides-" She puts her around my waist and gives it a squeeze

" That's what mates are for." She smiles

" Um, mates?

" Welcome to the Uk, Gabi." We both laugh

I guess I might a new friend.

A new mate


	3. Balls and Brawls

Gabi's POV

The day went by like a blur. I was so confused, I couldn't find any of my classes and delly just happened to be in all of them. Compared to her, Sharpay is a angel! I find myself in a corridor where I just slid against a wall, ocassionally knocking my head against. I close my eyes

What have I gotten myself into?

" Rough day?" I open my eyes to see Darcie looking down at me

" Something like that, yeah." She slides down next to me

" Wanna talk about it?"

' Sure. This only requires two words- Delly Fergueson" I say. She just laughs

" Sorry about the people here. Idiots like Delly Fergueson believe that you're nothing without a title. " She says waking with me to the stairs

" Really? So, what's your title? Besides you know... um

" Darcie the Dyke? It's ok. Well, to the public I am know as Lady Darciana of Ducovny. Here, I'm just plain Darcie, who's not so into labels." She says

" Wow, so you're like a princess?'

" Yeah, something like that." She says. I laugh

She looks at me, blue eyes sparkling.I didn't realize how blue they were,like sparkling oceans

Until now

" Hey, you wanna go to a party tonight? My parents are throwing another ball for some charity. All the Wildcats can come."

" Me? Um, I don't know. I don't think I packed a ball gown and I don't think any of the guys besides Ryan owns a tux."

" Leave it to me,darling. ." She says giving me an elborate bow ,pulling me up.

" See ya later Gabriella." She turns on her heel and walks away.

Ok, what I am feeling right now?

" Hey beautiful." I hear someone whispher in my ear. I turn around to see the face of MY boyfriend,Troy.

" Oh hey baby. How'd your day go?"

" Ok, the new coach is murder though." He says

" And yours?" He asks

" Not too good. The girls here are super skinny and beautiful and have accents and I'm-" I trail off, and Troy spins mearound to look at me , concerned.

" You're perfect. Gabriella, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He says putting his arm around me.

Should I tell him about Delly?

" Nothing just alittle homesick, that's all." He holds me close and kisses my forehead

" Don't worry about it. Come on let,d do something tonight. just the 2 of us." He says holding my hand

" I think I have something in mind."

" Oh ?"

" How about a ball? My roomate invited all of us to come tonight?"

" Well then, my lady it would an honor to escort you to this evening's festivites." He holds out his arm

" Thank you kind sir." I put my hand on in his.

Later

When I get back to my room, there is a big black box with a silk blue ribbon on it.

" Hey, what's this?" I ask Tay

" Beats me. I got one too." She holds up a box.

" Let's open them. Ready 1

" 2"

"Three!" We tear off the ribbon. I open the paper to see the most beautiful dress,shoes, and gloves.

" Oh wow, this is gorgeous. " Taylor exclaims, pulling out her dress.

I reach for a slip of paper at the bottom

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I hope this fits, I guessed you and tays measurements_

_ your driver will pick you up at 1o,o clock._

_To new friends_

_Darcie_

" Who is it from Gabi?" Tay says,looking over my shoulder

" Darcie, our roommate. She's invited us to a ball tonight."

" Well, we gotta get ready. It's almost 9:30!" Tay says

When going downstairs, I feel a gloved hand clasp itself in mine. I look up see Troy looking very James Bond like

" Wow, Gabriella, you look, whoa, whoa.

" Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself." I say. He takes my gloved hand and kisses it

We walk outside to a stretch limo

" Wow, is your roommate royalty or what?" Sharpay asks

" More than you know." I mutter

The driver takes us and when Troy helps me out of the limo and I gasp.

We are standing outside a huge stone castle

. Cameras are everywhere, flashing. I think I just saw Orlando Bloom!!

Oh my god, and who less but Delly Fergueson. She comes right over to us

" Gabriella,darling! And who is this?"

" Go away Delly. " I

" That's Countess Deliah to you." She says to me

I steer Troy away

" Come on, let's go dance

" Lemme guess that was the cause of your bad day?" He says

" Pretty Much." I say blushing

" Gabriella, trust me, I would never be interested any other girl but you." He kisses me and I forget everything

" Excuse me, but ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present your hosts tonight. The Duke and Duchess of Ducovny"

We look up to see A Stout man and a beautiful older woman. Many applaud and some bow.

But where is Darcie?

" And we would to present our daughter Darciana." As he says this, most of the crowd bows,as do we

And down the stairs comes ... an angel. Her hair, soft as butter was swept up into a bun and a diamond crown sat upon her head. Her gown was midnight blue and her gloves black.

" I wish all of you a wonderful evening. Please, give what you can for the endangered animals." She says curtising and stands next to her parents

" Let the Ball Begin!" The Duke says. We all clap. As soon as her parents turn away she runs to us.

" Gabi, Taylor, I am so glad you all could make it." She says hugging all of us. Sharpay pushes past us

" Nice to meet you, your highness." She curtsies to the floor

Darcie just looks at her

" Um, please get up. Christ, I can stand doing this things. And these shoes are killing me. Anyway, there's a ton of food, help yourselves. You all look great. You must be Troy. Gabriella's told me so much about you." She shakes his hand

" Thank you so much for inviting us." He says, turning on the charm

" Hey, no biggie. I have to go meet and greet. I'll see you guys later." She says

Taylor pulls Chad onto the floor and dances with him and I do the same.

I just gaze into Troy's eyes as we twirl on the dancefloor.

" I love you" He mouths

" I love you too." I say

But then I feel someone behind and then cold water. I scream. I am soaked,everypart of me is wet, I hear people laughing.

" Oh, looks like you're all washed up darling." Delly says

" Gabi?"

I look at Troy and everyone,my eyes stinging with tears

" I've got to go, I- I uh see you later."

I normally don't like to run from my problems but tonight I'll make an exception

" Gabriella! Gabriella,WAIT!" I hear Troy calling but I just keep running.

I find a garden, out back surrounded by golden buckets of ice.

I just cry. I feel so pathetic, I can't stand it. Maybe I just should just go home.

" Gabriella? Gabriella? Are you out here?" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see Darcie, dressed in a cape.

" Gabi, are you allright? God, you're shaking. Here." She takes off her cape and drapes it across around my shoulders

" Nothing, Delly dumped water on me and I-" I trail off when I spot her black eye

" What happened to your face?" I reach into the ice bucket, wrap some of it in my glove and place it on her pale cheek

" Well, I saw what she did to you and I let her now how I felt about the situation. She punched me and I let her have it. Luckily your lovely boyfriend, who at this moment is looking for you, pulled me off of her beofre I could really ugly up that pretty face of hers.

" You didn't have to do that , you know." I press the ice to her face she winces

" Sorry. " I laugh

" It alright. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Your lover told her to leave and she attempted to touch him but he moved away. But apparently, the whole boy doesn't hit girls still applies. But no law states that girls can't hit girls." She says laughing

" Will you parents be mad?" I ask

" Probably. Luckily, they're were now camera aloud inside the castle so, it will stay out of the press and definitelynot on Youtube, which saddens me a bit."

" Thank you." I say,removing the ice

" So, will I live to bitch-slap another day?" She asks

" I think the odds are in you favor"

" I hope this doesn't put you off all brits. After you ran away, I thought you would probably have gone back to school,packing."

" Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." I say

" I hoped not." Darcie says softly, her warm breath in my ear.

She takes off her glove, and puts a wet strand of hair behind my ear.

I look into her sea-blue eyes, her lips just 2 inches away.

What the hell is going on with me?

" Gabi? Gabi, where are you?" I hear Troy calling

" Go to him, I'll be alright. I'll see you back at school. Goodnight Gabriela. With a brush of her lavish gown, she's gone.

Oh god, what's wrong with me

I can't explain it.

I think, I think,. No I couldn't possibly

I might like her.

What will happen next? You decide!! Review

* * *


	4. Fears and Damsels

**Ok, I'm at a crossroads right now. I am not so sure what to do next? Here's the next chapter**

Gabi's POV

Luckily the next morning was a saturday. A day where I could just relax. And think

I just lay in my bed,staring up at the ceiling

What is she doing to me?

And why did I want her so badly to kiss me?

I'm not in love with her

I'm not in love with her

" Gabi?" I turn around to see Troy at the door. He comes and sits on bed

"Hey , baby? what's up ?" I say, pushing the covers away from me.

He doesn't say anything but puts his hand on my cheek forcing me to look straight into his eyes

" You would tell me if there was something wrong, right?" He says seriously

The events of last night flash before me, in Troy's eyes.

No.

" Yes."

He kisses me, his lips on mine, his hand in my hair.

But I feel nothing.

The door opens

It's Darcie

" Shit, I 'm sorry. I'll come back later." She says, her porcelain cheeks red .

" No, it's ok. I was just leaving. How's the eye?" Troy says

" I'll live. Oh yeah , Mrs. Simmons wants us our class out on the quad today.

" Hmm, what for?"

" Not a clue. I guess some kind of new getting to know you exercise. It starts in ten minte.'

" I gotta be going too. We'll talk later kay, babe?" Troy kisses my neck

" Allright." I say

" So, what's today's class about?

" I dunno. Facing your fears, I guess." She says sitting on her bed

" What are you afraid of, Lady Darciana?" I ask laughing

" Um Pink, Dakota Fanning, and water." She says

" Water?"

" Yeah. Drowning. I never learned to swim. She says looking around

" You?"

" Falling to my death."

" Ooh, scary. see ya later. Gabi"

" Later."

* * *

Darcie's POV

" Alright Class, you are probably wondering why of you are blindfold while others are not. Today we are going to pratice a little game of trust. I want those of you are damsels to simply fall backard. Don't worry, your sweet little arses will not be damaged by the ground. You heroes will catch you."

Hero, my arse.

Oh god, my eye hurts like a bitch. But it was worth it.

Just to see that witch get it for hurting Gabriella

Speaking of which, I have really got to stop thinking about her. It's jst I can't . Oh god, I don't want to hurt her and she is not gay!

At least I don't think so.

" Alright now damsels, swoon."

I fall back, my stomach tightening as I free fall. I brace for impact but don't meet the ground, suprisingly enough.

I feel warm, strong arms holding me . It's Probably Pervy Percy.

I am shocked he didn't hold me by my tits

" Now, I want you heroes to silently take your damsels hand and walk them to a certain place in the on campus . Just be back in twenty minutes." Mrs. Simmons says

I feel my partner take my hand, leading me.

They lead me on in silence until I hear I running water. I tense up immediately.

I stop walking.

" Where are we? Who are you?"

" Time for you to get wet dyke!"

Oh my god.

I try to run but someone grabs me and pushes me into the lake. I scream, really falling this time

Oh god.

* * *

Later- Gabi's POV

" Come on Troy! Where are we going?"

" You'll see."

Troy takes of my blindfold and I gasp.

He has set up a perfect, picnic, the works

" Oh Troy, this is too much. I-

" Say nothing."

" But I" I trail off. When I hear a scream.

" Did you hear that?"

" Hear what?

'" I'll be right back." I take off running.

I run in the direction of the scream. I saw Delly I stop.

"What the hell is going on, Delly?" I stop next to her

Oh my god.

I see something desperatley trying to tread water.

" Somebody help me, please!" I hear as the person's head comes off for a second

Oh god, Darcie.

" What are you doing? Cant you see she's faking?" Delly snarls

" You idiot. She can't swim! Go get help.

" Oh shit. I didn't know! It was meant to be a joke!'

" GO!"

I run into the water searching for Darcie, screaming.

I dive under water, searching for her. I see her by a rock. Please don't be dead.

I grab her under waist and pull her out of the water.

"Come on Darcie, open your eyes." I saw. Her pulse is faint

Darcie eyes flutter open and she coughs up water. I turn her over as she coughs up water.

" Gabriella?"

I pat her back

" Are you allright? Just take slow breaths."

" I was so scared. I thought I was going to die."

" It's ok. You're ok. I'm right here."

She looks back at me

" Thank you."

" I guess we're even." She says

" Yeah." She says softly, her wet hair in her face.

I move it away and suddenly feel her lips on mine. Her lips are like honey and salt, so sweet and tart, I just can't stop.

" Gabi? Darcie? Where are you?"

Darcie pulls away just before Troy and my teacher come running in

" Oh god, what happened here?Are you alright Mrs. Ducovny?"

"Gabi, what happened?"

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

That's what happened


	5. Romantic Faints

Gabi's POV

Oh god, why did I do that? I love Troy, Troy Bolton. A man

How did this happen?

How could this happen?

What have I done?

" Gabriella? Gabriella? Earth to Miss Montez!" I look to see my history teacher staring at me. My head is pounding.

" Sorry, professor. Won't happen again." I look around to see Taylor and Troy both looking at me.

And Darcy.

Finally, the bell rings

" Gabi, are you allright? Please talk to me." Troy looks deep into my eyes, his blue eyes piercing my soul

Do I tell him? God, the whole room is spinning

" Please, Troy let me go. I am just really, really, tired." I say. I hate lying to him

" Not to you tell me what's going on."

" Please, I gotta go, We'll talk later . I have to go-" I try to walk away from him, but stumble

" Gabriella, are you alright?" I hear Darcie say looking over at me curiously

Then, everything goes black.

* * *

When I finally come too, I'm in my bed

" Well if it isn't sleeping beauty?" I hear Frankie say

" Oh shut up Frankie." Taylor says coming over to me

" Hey how are you feeling. The nurse said you were a little anemic and had a fever. I have to to class. But one of the student nurses will be over to stay with you. Troy is really worried about you. We all are. Even Sharpay." She says

" Yeah, I'm just a little stressed out. I'm okay though." I say.

Since when do I lie to all the people I love?

" Are you sure?" Taylor asks

" Yeah, I'm fine." Yeah right.

" Well , I gotta go. Feel better. I'll tell everyone you're ok."

" Thanks Tay. You are a great friend, you know that?"

" Yup. I do." She hugs me and opens the door as Darcie comes in, carrying a black bag.

" Darcie? What are you doing here?" I ask, obviously uncomfortable

" I guess I'm your student nurse." She says blushing

" Yeah. I was kinda hoping we could talk."

" Sure, anything. Just open wide first."

" But-" Cut off by her shoving a therometer down my throat. After it seems like an eternity she takes it out.

" Hey, that hurt!

" Um, 100.2, that's a little high. She puts her fingers on my neck, her hands in hair

" Pulse fast but steady."

" You see that's the thing that's what happens when I'm around you."

" Lie down. Need to bring the fever down from your head., placiing a water cloth on my head.

" You are avoiding me."

" Damn straight I am . Now lie down." I shrugg

I do as she says

She gathers her things

" Look, I know how much Troy means to you. That kiss was nothing. Just a thank you kiss. I don't want to hurt you. So yeah that's over, um, yeah, lie down, I'll be back with some ice." She says heading to the door

I don't want her go. I just dont know what to do.

I think, I think, I think, that

Maybe I might be

In love with her

And know, she's gone.

But then, something extradionary happened.

The door sprang open.

It was so out of body.

" You see that's the thing. It mean alot to me. It wasn't over. It still isn't over."

You know whats going happen next right

I ran to her and she grabbed her and held me close

And then we were kissing. Oh yeah

Teeth , lips, and tongue.

And I just can't stop.

I fall back on my bed and unbutton her shirt.

Oh god, what is happening to me?

" Well, Well, Well." I hear at the door

Darcy falls off me to the floor and grabs her shirt

I turn around to see...............

dun dun dun, read and review people


	6. What have you done?

Gabi's POV

" Well, well, well." I shoot up to see Frankie

" Oh shut up Frankie" Darcy says buttoning her shirt

" Please, dont stop on my account." She says, flicking her red -streaked hair behind her shoulder

" Please, Please, please Frankie. Dont tell anyone."

" Darling, please don't beg. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. As long as you dont break my pet's heart. Then I will have to break you."

Darcy throws a pillow at her

" Get outta here!" Frankie catches it and gives us a rare smile

" You are so naft, Darcy. Oh yeah, theres a party at the Hawk's Nest tonight. You yanks are invited. Later lovebirds." Frankie runs out the door as I throw a book at her.

" Crazy bitch." Darcy shakes her head, I slip my hands around waist, trying to get Troy's face out of my face.

" Hey I'm heading to Dublin to my family's cottage this weekend. What dont you and the rest of the Wildcats come ? You can bring Troy." She says. I just look at her

" So, are we just not going to talk about what happened?" I say. Darcy looks back at me and sits next to me, taking my hand off her waist.

" Gabriella, this past few weeks I have found myself faling more and more in love with you. But I am not a bad-person. Troy loves you and I wont do anything to hurt you or Troy. I just cant. I think its better if we just stay friends."

" Really?" I dont know what else to say.

" Yes. Which is why you need to pack because, darling we are going to the Emerald Isle." She says hugging me

" Where?" I say

" You are so American." She says laughing.

" Yeah, I kinda am." I say, tears frightening to spill out.

I cant really explain it, I think I might , just might, possibly

Love her.

" So let me get this straight, we are going to Ireland, for a whole week?" Taylor squeals, while Sharpay rolls her eyes

" Yup, Darcie invited us to her family's vacation home in Dublin." I say, hastily putting stuff in my suitcase.

We hear a knock on the door. I jump over Taylor's freakishly large suitcase and open it to see Darcy.

" Hey, almost ready." She says smiling, green eyes dancing. Oh , I love them.

Troy, Chad, and Ryan are behind her. Oh god, Troy

" Hey Gabi." Troy puts his arm around me, kissing my hair

" Thanks again for this, Darcy. So when do we leave for the airport **( in my universe, you can fly to Ireland, go figure : ) )**

" No problem, but who said anything about an airport." Darcy says smiling mischievously, holding black cloth out

" Hey, hey, what are you doing with that?" I say.

" Relax you lot. It's is a surprise."

" Are we there yet? This is kinda freaking me out." I hear Sharpay say

" Easy gents. Ok, take yer blindfolds off. And Welcome to Ducovny Manor." Darcy says

I rip off my blindfold to see A huge, stone and ivy covered Castle, yes, castle.

" Um, yeah does Prince William live here?" I say laughing

" Actually Will does, but he's away with Kate these weekend." Darcy says matter a factly

" Wow Darcy this is so awesome!" Troy says

" No, prob. Um, your maids will show you to your rooms. I just have to take care of some things."

" Thanks alot Darce," I say. She tugs at my black locks and smiles

" Dont mention it. I'll meet you guys in an hour. You have to meet my brother, James." She flounces off, leaving me.

Look she said no okay, I just gotta deal with it.

" Come on, lets go see the view." Troy grabs my hand, pulling me upstairs after a woman in a black suit.

We make it up a staircase to the roof . Winds blows past my face,as the Hills of Ireland are all around me.

" It's beautiful." I find myself whispering

" Yes, you are." I find Troy's lips on mine, sending me spinning in .

But I feel nothing.

Oh god,

What have I done?


End file.
